


Hide and Seek

by Elle_Lavender



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: Nanoha has a brilliant idea.A humourous Lyrical Nanoha one-shot.





	Hide and Seek

“Vita, I’m so glad you could come! “ Nanoha said cheerily as a short, redheaded girl marched uphill, gazing apathetically at the dimly lit park. 

“I don’t see why we couldn’t just use the TSAB’s training rooms like we normally do,” Vita muttered.

“It is convenient, but there’s so much more room out here, and I thought it would be more fun!” Nanoha said enthusiastically.

“Well, it’s true that we’ll have more space to train, and we won’t get scolded by Admiral Leti for wrecking another training room this way,” Vita admitted with a shrug. She changed into her barrier jacket and slinging her hammer, Graf Eisen, over her shoulder.

Nanoha nodded with a sheepish grin. That was secretly her chief reason for choosing the park as their sparring location.

“Oh, but where’s Signum?” Nanoha asked, remembering that the Knight of the Sword would be joining them tonight.

“Signum said that she had some things to do first, but she’d come soon.”

“Oh, there she is! And Fate’s with her!” Nanoha exclaimed happily as she waved at the pair strolling up the hill.

“Sorry, we’re a little late. We were just talking about strategies. “Fate said as she stood by Nanoha’s side.

“It’s fine, just as long as you’re all here.” Nanoha changed into her barrier jacket and activated Raising Heart.

“Testarossa told me this was your idea, Nanoha. I like it.” Signum prepared for battle.

Nanoha nodded. Her eyes began to shine with excitement. 

Fate was the last to change for battle.

“Is everyone ready now?” Nanoha asked, already rising from the ground.

Everyone gave a resounding “yes,” and they took to the skies. Nanoha turned to find that the Knight of the Iron Hammer had disappeared.

“Huh?” Nanoha looked around frantically until she saw something red sticking out from behind a tree. The girl grinned widely.

“Found you,” she declared as Raising Heart released a pink beam at the tree.

Vita leaped into the air as the tree she was behind collapsed to the ground. She came at Nanoha with her hammer at a rapid speed. However, the girl parried the blow with Raising Heart.

“Now it’s your turn to hide. But I have to warn you; I’m very good at finding things!” Vita bragged.

“That isn’t true. You’re always losing the remote and me, Shamal or Master Hayate has to find it.” Signum interjected, watching Vita and Nanoha’s antics with Fate.

“That was one-time Signum!” The redheaded mage said defensively.

“Anyway, I Think a game of and seek is a great idea Vita,” Nanoha said approvingly, trying to change the subject.

Vita nodded firmly, proud of her idea.

“What do you think, Testarossa? Shall we play as well?” Fate nodded eagerly.

The four began their game, and many colours lit up the night sky.

“Signum, look down there!” Fate came out of her hiding spot to point out a small group heading towards the park.

Signum alerted Nanoha and Vita. The four quickly landed and changed out of their barrier jackets.

“What’s going on? Why are people staring and pointing in this direction?” Vita asked.

“Nanoha’s barrier should have prevented them from seeing us,” Fate observed.

“Um, oh … ah … oops!” Nanoha put a hand behind her head and laughed sheepishly, her cheeks burning red.

“You said you were going to put a barrier up before we started! What the hell?” Vita demanded angrily.

“I’m sorry,” Nanoha said embarrassedly. I must have forgotten.

“We’ll just tell everyone it was a light show!” Fate suggested hurriedly.

“Well, it looks like we’re going to be told off by Admiral Leti again,” Signum observed.

Nanoha hung her head in shame.


End file.
